The present invention relates generally to the field of natural language processing, and more specifically to generating natural language processing queries.
Natural language processing (NLP) is a field of computer science, artificial intelligence, and computational linguistics concerned with the interactions between computers and human (natural) languages. In particular, NLP is concerned with programming computers to process large natural language corpora. Natural language processing systems are being deployed with hundreds of simultaneous users. Users can reformulate questions based on knowledge returned from an NLP system.